memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wettkampf in der Holosuite
Captain Solok, ein alter Rivale von Sisko, fordert ihn und seine Crew zu einem Baseballspiel in der Holosuite heraus. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Captain Solok, seines Zeichens Vulkanier und ein alter Rivale von Sisko, kommt mit seinem Schiff nach Deep Space 9. Er fordert den Captain mit einem Baseballspiel in der Holosuite heraus. Sisko nimmt die Herausforderung an und schon bald trainiert er mit seinen Führungsoffizieren und einigen Freiwilligen für das große Spiel. Allerdings hat die Mannschaft nur zwei Wochen Zeit, das Spiel zu lernen und so wird es ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit. Das für Sisko mehr hinter dem Spiel steht, als er den Mitspielern berichtet, spürt als erstes Rom, der aus dem Spiel geschmissen wird, da er dazu nicht geeignet zu sein scheint. Yades stellt Sisko daraufhin zur Rede und erfährt die Hintergründe für Siskos Verhalten. Sie muss jedoch versprechen, den anderen Mitspielern nichts davon zu erzählen. Doch Kasidy hält sich nicht daran und weiht ihre Mitspieler heimlich in die neu gewonnenen Erkenntnisse ein. Noch motivierter stellt sich nun die Crew den Herausforderungen. Als das Spiel beginnt, sehen sich Sisko und seine Leute einer ihnen physisch überlegenen Crew aus Vulkanieren gegenüber. Das Match verläuft nicht zuletzt deshalb einseitig, da Sisko von Odo, den er selbst zum Schiedsrichter ernannt hatte, vom Platz gestellt wird. Kurz vor Schluss hat Sisko dann eine Überraschung parrat und stellt nun doch noch Rom für das Spiel auf. Der Ferengi soll der letzte Schlagmann sein. Er verfehlt zwei Bälle, doch den dritten Ball kann er mit etwas Glück blocken. Die Mannschaft um Sisko erhält nun ihren einzigen Punkt. Zu Soloks Unverständnis feiern die Gegner diesen Punkt wie einen Sieg, doch für Sisko ist es ein Triumpf. Langfassung Teaser thumb|Solok fordert Sisko heraus Captain Sisko sitzt in seinem Büro, als sich Kira bei ihm meldet. Sie berichtet, dass Captain Solok vom Raumschiff ''T'Kumbra'' da ist, um ihn zu sehen. Zurückhaltend bittet Sisko die Bajoranerin, den Mann zu ihm hereinzuschicken. Kaum hat der Captain die Worte ausgesprochen, öffnet sich auch schon die Tür zu seinem Büro und ein Vulkanier tritt herein. Sisko bleibt auf seinem Platz sitzen und heißt den Besucher mit sichtlicher Zurückhaltung willkommen auf Deep Space 9. Solok nimmt Siskos Willkommen zur Kenntnis, erwiedert seinerseits jedoch keine Höfflichkeiten. Dann bietet Sisko dem Vulkanier einen Stuhl an und der setzt sich wortlos hin. Ohne Regung erklärt Sisko, dass eine lange Zeit vergangen ist, seit sie sich das letzte Mal sahen. Dem Vuklanier ist das bewusst und er erklärt, dass es zehn Jahre, zwei Monate und fünf Tage her ist, seit sie sich zuletzt sahen. Sisko ist verwundert, dass der Vulkanier die Angabe nicht auf die Minute genau macht, woraufhin der entgegnet, dass ihm das natürlich möglich wäre. Ihm ist allerdings auch bewusst, dass sich Menschen über eine derartige Präzision sehr oft ärgern. Dann präzessiert er, dass es dabei vor allem um die emotionaleren Menschen geht. Dann überreicht er Sisko ein PADD mit der Reparaturliste seines Schiffes. Während der Captain sich die Liste anschaut, erklärt Solok, dass er hörte, dass Sisko mit dem Christopher-Pike-Tapferkeitsorden ausgezeichnet wurde. Etwas herablassend gratuliert er ihm dazu. Sisko gibt das Kompliment zurück, da er hörte, dass der Orden Solok im vergangenen Monat verliehen wurde. Der Vulkanier entgegnet, dass dies sein zweiter Cristopher-Pike-Tapferkeitsorden war und sich die T'Kumbra über sechs Monate im Kampfeinsatz befandt. Er gibt an, dass die Zeit hinter der Front seiner Crew die nötige Abwechslung bringt. Sisko spürt, dass der Vulkanier ihn damit provozieren will und erklärt, dass die Station keinesfalls zu sicher ist und es selbst bei Deep Space 9 genügend Kampfeinsätze gab. Das nimmt der Vulkanier zur Kenntnis. Nachdem Sisko die Liste durchgesehen hat, erklärt er, dass man in der Lage ist, die Trägheitsdämpfer der T'Kumbra bis zum Endes des Tages aufzurüsten. Allerdings geht er davon aus, dass man für die Überholung des Warpkerns etwa eine Woche braucht. Das findet Solok nicht sehr effizient, woraufhin Sisko entgegnet, dass Krieg kein effizientes Geschäft ist. Diese Aussage findet der Vulkanier sehr unprofessionell. Allerding fügt er sogleich an, dass er mittlerweile von menschlichen Offizier, die eine Sternenbasis leiten, einen Mangel an Professionalität erwartet. Ruhig entgegnet Sisko, dass Solok sein Schiff gerne zu einer vulkanischen Station bringen kann. Seines Wissens nach befindet sich eine in etwa 50 Lichtjahren Entfernung. Dann fügt er an, dass sich Chief O'Brien um seine Angelegenheiten kümmern wird, sollte er sich entscheiden hinter den Linien bei Deep Space 9 zu bleiben. Nun bedankt sich Solok und steht von seinem Stuhl auf, um zu gehen. Doch dann dreht er sich um und erklärt, dass es noch einen weiteren Punkt gibt, der nicht im offiziellen Bericht enthalten ist. Solok erklärt, dass er eine Holosuite benötigt, da die Holodecks der T'Kumbra derzeit repariert werden. Darauf entgegnet Sisko, dass der Vulkanier sich an Quark wenden soll, wenn er Holosuitezeit benötigt. Solok will das tun. Allerdings hat er für den Captain noch eine Information. Er berichtet, dass er ein bestimmtes Programm für seine Führungsoffiziere entwickelt hat und dass sie darauf brennen, es zu benutzen. Sisko gibt sich unbeeindruckt, doch der Vulkanier ist der Meinung, dass es auch für ihn von Interesse sein könnte. Dann berichtet er, dass es mit einem Spiel der Erde zu tun hat. Nun erkundigt sich der Captain, um welches Spiel es sich handelt. Nachdem Solok geht, folgt Sisko ihm auf die OPS. Er fordert Kira auf, dass sie sofort alle Führungsoffiziere in die Offiziersmesse beordern soll. thumb|Sisko informiert die Führungsoffiziere über das Baseballspiel Nachdem sich die Führungsoffiziere in der Offiziersmesse eingefunden haben, tritt auch Sisko dort ein. Er wendet sich an die Anwesenden und erklärt, dass das Raumschiff T'Kumbra an der Station angedockt hat und der Captain seine Crew, die einzig aus Vulkanieren besteht, als die beste Crew der Sternenflotte betrachtet. Allerdings will der Captain das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und er ist überzeugt, dass seine Crew die beste des ganzen Quadranten ist. Dem will Ezri nicht wiedersprechen und Sisko entgegnet, dass er auch nichts anderes erwartet hatte. Weiter erklärt er, dass er deshalb in aller Namen einwilligte, sich einem Wettstreit zu stellen, der sowohl Mut, als auch Teamwork und Opferbereitschaft erfordert. Voller Überzeugung entgegnet Worf, dass sie die Vulkanier vernichten werden. Das erfreut den Captain und er erwidert, dass er genau das hören wollte. Nun erkundigt sich Bashir wann genau der Kampf der Titanen stattfinden wird. Sisko erklärt, dass er in zwei Wochen in Holosuite 5 stattfinden soll. Auch Kira schaltet sich in das gespräch ein und will wissen, um was für einen Wettstreit es sich handelt. Als Antwort wirft Sisko seinen Baseball in die Luft und legt ihn auf den Tisch. Er beginnt zu lächeln, während den anderen Offizieren klar wird, auf was sie sich eingelassen haben. Akt I: Erstes Training thumb|Worf, Nog und Kira lernen für das Baseballspiel Nachdem jeder der Offiziere eine Anleitung erhalten haben, um die Regel für das Baseballspiel zu verstehen, nehmen Worf, Nog und Kira diese Einleitung selbst auf der OPS durch. Dabei liest Kira Informationen aus Kapitel 25 zur Innenfeldflugbahnregel vor und erklärt, dass diese in Kraft tritt, wenn sowohl die erste, als auch die zweite Base besetzt sind, oder wenn die erste, zweite und dritte Base besetzt sind. Verwundert fragt Worf, was ist, wenn ein Läufer auf der Homebase ist. Verwundert fragt Worf, was passiert, wenn ein Läufer auf der Homebase ist, woraufhin Nog entgegnet, dass sich dort nie ein Läufer befindet. Dann fährt Kira fort und ergänzt, dass der Batter einen hohen Flugball schlägt, sollte das Team mehr als zwei Outs haben. Nun schauen die Drei sich fragend an und nach kurzem Schweigen schaut Worf in das PADD, dass er hält. Dann erklärt er, dass Flugball die Bezeichnung für einen vom Batter abgeschlagenen Ball ist, so lange dieser sich in der Luft befindet. Das versteht Kira und sie fügt hinzu, dass dieser Ball dann nach Ermessen des Schiedsrichters sogleich von einem Innenfeldspieler oder dem Pitcher oder Catcher innerhalb des Platzes gefangen werden kann. Der Batter, so die Bajoranerin weiter, ist damit aus dem Spiel, gleichgültig ob der Ball danach gefangen wird oder nicht. Nog findet die Regel ziemlich einfach, doch Kira ist noch nicht fertig. Sie fügt an, dass ein Versuch bei den zuvor genannten Bedinungen einen Ball zu bunten, der nicht aus einem reinen Flugball besteht, nicht als Innenfeldflugball angesehen wird. Das verwirrt fir Frau und sie fragt sich was ein Bunt ist. thumb|Leeta und Rom wollen mitspielen Im Quark's stellt Dax Bashir gerade die gleiche Frage. Der Doktor entgegnet, dass ein Bunt ein Ball ist, der absichtlich in den Bereich zwischen Pichter und Catcher geschlagen wurd, um die Fängerpatei zu zwingen den Batter auszuwerfen. Damit wird seiner Aussage nach ermöglich, dass ein Läufer vorankommt. Ezri bestätigt, dass das korrekt ist und will dann von O'Brien wissen, was ein Grand Slam ist. Der Chief entgegnet, dass es sich dabei um einen Homerun handelt, der geschlagen wird, wenn alle Bases voll sind. Auch hier bestätigt die Trill, dass dies richtig ist. Allerdings hat sie einen Verbesserungsvorschlag und korrigiert, dass man sagt, dass die Bases besetzt sind. Doch damit ist sie noch nicht fertig. Sie fragt stattdessen, was ein Fancy Dan ist. Sofort vermutet Bashir, dass sie sich den Begriff nur ausdachte, doch Dax besteht darauf, dass der Begriff existiert. Der Doktor nimmt ihr den PADD aus der Hand und liest selbst nach. In diesem Moment kommen Leeta und Rom in die Bar. Die Bajoranerin erklärt, dass Jake ihnen von dem Spiel gegen die Vulkanier erzählt habt und findet das aufregend. Dax empfiehlt den beiden, sich das Spiel anzusehen. In dem Moment liest Bashir vor, das Fancy Dan ein Spieler ist, der einen ganz bestimmten Schwung in seinen Schlag legt, in der Hoffnung Anerkennung vom Publikum zu bekommen. Leeta ignoriert das und lässt die Drei wissen, dass sie mehr als nur Zuschauer sein wollen. Darauf fügt Rom stottern an, dass er hofft, dass es noch platz für weitere potenzielle Spieler gibt und Leeta fügt hinzu, dass sie es unbedingt probieren wollen. Als Grund dafür erklärt Rom, dass Nog immer davon erzählt, wie Jake und Captain Sisko Baseball spielen und sie das einander näher bringt. Für Rom ist das Spiel eine Möglichkeit, etwas Zeit mit seinem Sohn zu verbringen, da sie sich in letzter Zeit nur selten sahen. Daraufhin ergänzt die Bajoranerin, dass sie daraus einen Familienausflug machen wollen. Auch Dax findet das süß. Allerdings sieht Quark das anders und hält die Idee für idiotisch. Dann fordert er seinen Bruder auf, es zu lassen, da er sich seiner Ansicht nach nur lächerlich machen wird. Doch Rom ist sich sicher, dass er sich nicht lächerlich machen wird. Das sieht Quark anders. Er erinnert seinen Bruder daran, dass er nicht einmal das Daborad richtig drehen kann. Deshalb geht er davon aus, dass Rom auch keinen Ball über richtig treten kann. Spöttisch entgegnet Leeta, dass Quark sich einfach nicht auskennt und sie verbessert ihn, dass man den Ball beim Baseball nicht tritt. Dann vergewissert sie sich bei Ezri, ob sie recht hat und die Trill nickt ihr beiflichtend zu. Allerdings beeindruckt das den Barkeeper nicht. Er ist sich weiterhin sicher, dass Rom es nicht ins Team schaffen wird. Doch der will es wenigstens versuchen. Dann fragt er Quark, was mit ihm ist. Allerdings entgegnet der, dass dass ihn dieses Menschenspiel nicht interessiert. Sofort entgegnet Leeta, dass sie auch den Grund dafür kennt. Sie berichtet, dass Jake der Meinung ist, dass man für das Spiel Herz braucht und Quark hat ihrer Meinung nach seines schon vor langer Zeit verkauft. Dann verlässt sie mit ihrem Mann die Bar. Doch die Aussage will Quark nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und er fragt nun Dax, Bashir und O'Brien, wann das Training stattfindet. Der Chief entgegnet, dass man sich um 13:00 Uhr in Holosuite 4 treffen wird. thumb|Erstes Training Pünktlich zum Training findet sich die Mannschaft in Holosuite 4 ein. Ausgelassen unterhalten sich alle. Dann kommen Benjamin und Jake auf das Feld gelaufen. Die beiden werfen sich dabei einen Baseball zu und laufen zur Mitte des Spielfeldes. Dann ergreift der Captain das Wort und erklärt, dass sie heute den ersten Trainingstag haben und er hält das ganze für eine aufregende Zeit. Die Anwesenden stimmen dem zu. Sisko ist darüber erfreut und fordert alle auf, Motivation zu zeigen. Dann stellt er allen ihren Pitcher und ihre Geheimwaffe vor, nämlich Jake Flugballkönig Sisko. Da die erste Position also belegt ist, lässt er die anderen wissen, dass sie sich noch für alle anderen Positionen qualifizieren können. Er erinnert die Anwesenden daran, dass wohl jeder von ihnen mindestens ein Baseballspiel mit ihm in der Holosuite angeschaut hat. Dann erklärt er, dass das Werfen, Fangen und Schlagen des Balles zwar einfach aussieht, aber sicher nicht einfach ist. Seiner Meinung nach ist Baseball ein schwieriges Spiel, dass sogar für die Profis, die das Spiel ihr ganzes Leben lang spielten, schwierig war. Er ist etwas besorgt darüber, dass sie nur zwei Wochen haben, ein Team zusammenzustellen, gegen den Gegner anztreten und dabei eine gute Figur zu machen. Sisko ist sich sicher, dass einige von ihnen darüber nachdenken, wie sie die Logiker schlagen sollen, da es sich um Vulkanier handelt und sie stärker und schneller sind, als alle von ihnen, abgesehen von Worf und dem genetisch verbesserten Doktor. Er stellt klar, dass zum Baseball mehr als nur Kraft gehört und es darum geht, nämlich um Courage. Zudem, so gibt er weiter an, geht es dabei um Vertrauen. Nicht vergessen will er, dass es dabei auch um Herz geht. Sisko ist sich sicher, dass genau das ihren vulkanischen Freunden fehlt. Er ist sich sicher, dass sie die vulkanier schlagen können und auch schlagen werden. Zuversichtlich ertönt von den Anwesendes ein Ja!. Doch das ist Sisko zu leise und er erklärt, dass er sie nicht hören kann. Woraufhin ein lauteres Ja! ertönt. Allerdings ist ihm das immer noch nicht genug und er fragt erneut, ob sie die Vulkanier schlagen werden. Nachdem dies mit einem noch lauteren Ja! beantwortet wurde, will der Captain nun Baseball spielen. Er erklärt, dass sie sich zu zweit in etwa 10 Metern Entfernung voneinander aufstellen und den Ball zuwerfen sollen. Die Anwesenden befolgen die Anweisung und stellen sich auf. Dann werden sie sich den Ball zu. Während einige der Spieler, wie Worf, Bashir und O'Brien keine Probleme haben, fällt die erste Übung Quark, Rom und Leeta schon weitaus schwerer. Jake sieht das mit an und glaubt, dass dies zwei harte und lange Wochen werden. Seinem Vater ist das auch bewusst, allerdings hat er nicht vor, das Baseballspiel gegen Solok zu verlieren, egal wie hart es werden sollte. Akt II: Ausfall Später besucht Sisko Odo in seinem Büro und bittet ihn, bei dem Baseballspiel als Schiedsrichter zu fungieren. Der Wechselbalg ist sich nicht sicher, ob er es tun soll und er glaubt zudem, dass ein holografischer Schiedsrichter viel genauer ist. Allerdings stellt der Captain klar, dass er eine Hologramm möchte, dass das Spiel leitet, da das etwas ist, was Solok tun würde. Ihm ist es wichtig, dass eine reale Person hinter der Homebase steht und nicht nur eine Ansammlung von Photonen und Magnetfeldern. Dabei ist es Sisko auch wichtig, dass diese Person sich absolut unpateiisch verhält und er kann sich niemand besseren als Odo dafür vorstellen. Odo empfindet das als schmeichelhaft, doch Sisko erklärt, dass es sich einfahc nur um die Wahrheit handelt. Dann fragt er erneut, ob Odo es tun wird. Der Wechselbalg lässt sich überreden und sofort überreicht ihm der Captain ein PADD mit den Regeln. Dann will er sich verabschieden und erklärt, dass er nun zum Team auf die Krankenstation geht. Verwundert will Odo wissen, was das Team auf der Krankenstation macht. Darauf entgegnet er, dass sie ein paar Probleme beim Training hatten. Bevor Sisko geht, erinnert er Odo noch einmal daran, dass das Spiel in zwei Woechen ist und er etwas an seinen Bewegungen arbeiten soll. Während der Captain das Büro verlässt, wundert sich Odo, weshalb er an seinen bewegungen arbeiten sollte. Zur gleichen Zeit befindet sich das halbe Team von Sisko auf der Krankenstation. Während Jake mit dem Baseball in der Hand spielt, beschwert sich Dax über ihr eigenes Unvermögen. Sie kann nicht glauben, dass sie sich verletzt hat, da sie früher Athletin war. Dann relativiert sie die Aussage und erklärt, dass ihr dritter Wirt Emony olympische Turnerin war und sie sich daran zumindest erinnert. Ezri teilt den anderen mit, dass sie immer erwartet, dass ihre Beine sich so verhalten, wie die der vorherigen Wirtin. Allerdings stolpert sie dabei immer wieder über sich selbst. Aus diesem Grund hat sie das Gefühl, ihren eigenen Körper nicht zu kennen. Doch Quark kann nicht verstehen, worüber sie sich beklagt, da sie zumindest keine größere Operation braucht. Sofort entgegnet Kira, die sich den Arm hält, dass das Zusammenfügen von ein paar Knochen für sie keine größere Operation ist. Doch das sieht Quark anders, sofern es sich um die Knpochen an der Rückseite des Schädels handelt. Er wendet sich an seinen Bruder und fragt diesen, ob er daraus seine Lektion gelernt hat. Rom entgegnet, dass er nun weiß, dass man stets nach hinten schauen sollte, wenn man den Schläger schwingt. In diese Moment kommt der Captain auf die Krankenstation und erkundigt sich, wie es seinen Verletzten geht. Sofort entgegnet, dass sie es überleben werden. Doch Dax weiß nicht, ob sie Bashir diesbezüglich glauben kann und fügt ironisch an, dass sie sich nicht sicher ist, ob sie es schaffen wird. Sisko nimmt die Antwort gelassen entgegnen und erklärt, dass er genau das hören will und der Alte Mann nicht seinen Humor verlieren soll. In diesem Moment kommen Bashir und O'Brien aus dem Nebenraum. Jake erkundigt sich sogleich, wie es der Schulter des Chiefs geht. Der Doktor erklärt, dass Miles aus dem Spiel ist, da seine Rotoren-Manschette gerissen ist. Die Neuigkeit gefällt Sisko nicht und er fragt, ob Bashir nichts machen kann, da er O'Brien auf der dritten Base braucht. Darauf entgegnet der Doktor, dass die Rotoren-Manschette wieder in Ordnung ist, allerdings die Bänder erst wieder am Schlüsselbein anwachsen müssen. Diese Aussichten gefallen Sisko überhaupt nicht. Daraufhin entschuldigt sich der Chief und versichert, dass er sich wirklich auf das Spiel gefreut hatte. Schnell disponiert Sisko um. Da O'Brien nun nicht mehr in der Lage ist zu spielen, macht er ihn einfach zum Trainer. Das findet der Chief toll. Da ihm die Theorie jedoch nicht all zu sehr liegt, fragt er beim Captain nach, was genau die erste Base war. Sisko will die Einzelheiten daraufhin gerne später noch einmal mit ihm durchgehen. Dann fordert er alle auf, sich am nächsten Morgen um 7:30 Uhr zum Training einzufinden und pünktlich zu sein. Während Sisko geht, will sich Bashir nun um Worfs Jochbein kümmern. Während der Doktor in den Nebenraum verschwindet, ruft ihm Rom hinterher, dass er Worf ausrichten soll, dass es ihm leid tut. Nach dem Schock mit O'Brien gehen Sisko und sein Sohn über das Promenadendeck. Der Junge versucht eine Lösung für ihr Problem zu finden und fragt, ob sie nicht Ezri auf die dritte Base stellen können. Doch sein Vater will, dass sie im Zentrum spielt. Doch dann hat er eine Idee. Ihm ist zwar bewusst, dass es nicht einfach wird, allerdings glaubt er, die richtige Lösung zu haben. Sofort erkundigt sich Jake, von wem sein Vater spricht. Allerdings lässt der sich nicht dazu überreden, den Namen zu nennen. Einige Zeit später steht Sisko vor einer der Luftschleusen der Station und hält Blumen in seinen Händen. um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, übt der Captain einige leichte Schläge mit den Blumen. Dann öffnet sich die Tür der Luftschleuse und Kasidy tritt heraus. Erfreut begrüßt Sisko die Frau zu Hause. Die Frau ist erfreut und erklärt, dass das wie Musik in ihren Ohren klingt. Dann gibt sie Benjamin einen Kuss. Dann umarmen sich beide und Kasidy erkundigt sich, ob Sisko sie vermisst hat. Der entgegnet, dass er sie so sehr vermisste, als hätte ihm ein Stück seines Herzens gefehlt. Die Antwort gefällt Kasidy und nachdem sie die Blumen erhält, bedankt sie sich auch dafür. Allerdings ist sie bezüglich der Blumen überrascht und sie will wissen, ob es Benjamin gut geht. Darauf entgegnet der Captain, dass es ihm besser nicht gehen könnte. Dann fragt er, wie lange sie auf der Station bleiben kann. Kasidy entgegnet, dass ihre drei Frachttouren andersweitig vergeben wurden. Sisko tut überrascht, woraufhin die Frau erwidert, dass den Bürokraten wohl wieder etwas besonderes eingefallen sein wird. Dann will sie wissen, was sie nun mit all ihrer Freizeit machen werden. Diesbezüglich hat Benjamin eine Idee. Das gefällt Kasidy. Allerdings ist sie überrascht, als der Captain sie fragt, wie es ihrem Wurfarm geht. Nach einer Woche training befindet sich das Team wieder in der Holosuite. Sisko nimmt einen Ball und schlägt ihn mit seinem Schläger zu Kasidy and die dritte Base. Die nimmt den Ball auf, berührt dann die Base und wirft den Ball weiter zu Worf, der an einer der anderen Bases steht. Sisko ist zufrieden mit Kasidy und erklärt, dass er es genauso wollte. Inzwischen wirft Worf den Ball weiter zu Nog, der an der Homebase steht. Nachdem dieser Spielzug geübt wurde, will Sisko nun eine Situation nachstellen, bei der ein Läufer auf der ersten Base steht. Er wirft den Ball, den er von Nog zurückerhält und schlägt ihn mit seinem Schläger weit ins Feld. Dort steht Rom und schaut dem Flug des Balles zu. Er nimmt seinen Arm mit dem Baseballhandschuh hoch und erklärt, dass er den Ball fangen wird. Allerdings landet der Ball zum Ärger aller weit hinter dem Ferengi. Während Sisko sich bei Nog erkundigt, wie viele Bälle sein Vater heute schon nicht gefangen hat, läuft Rom zum Ball und hebt ihn auf. Nog entgegnet, dass es schon der zehnte Ball war. Inzwischen versucht Rom den Ball zu Kira zu werfen, allerdings wird der Ball viel zu kurz. Deshalb läuft er selbst zu dem Ball, hebt ihn auf und wirft ihn dann erneut. Doch erneut ist der Ball zu kurz und er muss erneut selbst hinterher laufen, um ihn aufzuheben. Auch diese Vorstellung gefällt Sisko nicht. Er will deshalb weiter mit dem Schlagtraining machen. Während sich alle auf das Schlagtraining vorbereiten, bemerkt Leeta, dass Solok sie von den Zuschauerrängen aus beobachtet. Sie will wissen, was er dort macht. Sisko entgegnet, dass der Vulkanier sie auskundschaftet. Worf ist sich sicher, dass Solok besorgt sein muss, wenn er sich die Zeit nimmt, sie auszukundschaften. Davon ist der Captain auch überzeugt und er glaubt, dass der Mann in einer Woche auf diesem Feld eine Lektion in Sachen Demut erfahren wird. Dann stellen sich Jake als Werfer und Nog als Fänger auf. Rom macht sich mit dem Schläger auf den Weg um seine Position einzunehmen. Er verspricht seinem Sohn, dass er den Ball nun treffen wird. Er schlägt mit dem Schläger zweimal auf die Homebase, um zu zeigen, dass er bereit ist. Jake holt mit dem Ball aus und wirft ihn hart in Richtung der Homebase. Rom versucht den Ball zu treffen, verfehlt ihn jedoch. Benjamin ist darüber nicht erfreut. Während Nog den Ball, den er gefangen hat, zurück zu Jake spielt, erinnert Sisko Rom daran, dass sie darüber sprachen, dass er den Ball immer in den Augen behalten soll. Rom nickt zustimmend und macht sich dann für den nächsten Schlag bereit. Erneut wirft Jake den Ball hart und erneut verfehlt Rom. Allerdings gibt er seinem Schlag so viel Wucht mit, dass er sich um die eigene Achse dreht und zu Boden fällt. Während sich Jake, Nog und Rom für den letzten Schlag fertig machen, muntert Leeta ihren Mann auf. Sie versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er es schaffen wird. Auch die anderen Spieler stimmen dem zu. Erneut wirft Jake den Ball. Doch diese Mal wirft er viel leichter als zuvor. Aber auch dieses Mal kann Rom den Ball nicht treffen. Stattdessen wirft er seinen Schläger in Jakes richtung und verfehlt den Jungen knapp. Während Solok genug gesehen hat und den Platz verlässt, entschuldigt sich Rom und verspricht, dass er es in am nächsten Tag besser machen wird. Doch Benjamin reicht es. Er wirft Rom aus dem Team. Auch Nogs Bitte an den Captain, seinem Vater eine letzte Chance zu geben, hat keinen Erfolg. Rom muss das Team verlassen. Dann ruft Sisko Worf zur Homebase, um sich als Schläger zu versuchen. Akt III: TITEL Nach dem Training trifft sich die Familie von Rom im Quark's und versuchen den Ferengi aufzumuntern. Der ist davon überzeugt, dass Sisko ihn hasst. Doch Leeta glaubt nicht, dass der Captain ihn hasst. Auch Quark geht davon aus, dass er nur ein bisschen Dampf abgelassen hat und sich sicher wieder beruhigt. Das sieht auch Nog so. Er stimmt seinem Onkel zu und will am folgenden Tag mit Sisko reden. Der Junge glaubt, dass er dann seine Meinung ändert. Doch das will Rom nicht, da er glaubt, dass Sisko ihn sonst auch hinauswirft. Allerdings ist das seinem Sohn egal. Er erklärt, dass er nicht spielen will, wenn sein Vater nicht mitspielen darf. Leeta und Quark stimmen dem zu. In diesem Moment kommen Dax, Bashir, Kira und O'Brien an den Tisch und auch sie wollen auf das Spiel verzichten, wenn Rom nicht mehr mitspielen darf. Ezri fügt hinzu, dass sie der Meinung sind, dass Sisko sich daneben benommen hat und der Chief ergänzt, dass das Spiel Spaß bringen und kein Kampf um Leben und Tod sein soll. Deshalb stellt Bashir klar, dass sie sich entschieden haben auszusteigen, wenn Sisko Rom nicht wieder mitspielen lässt. Entsetzt bittet Rom alle, das nicht zu tun. Kira versteht nicht und erinnert ihn daran, dass sie auf seiner Seite sind. Doch Rom entgegnet, dass er nicht auf diese Weise in das Team will. Er erinnert die Spieler daran, dass er seine Chance hatte, aber einfach nicht gut genug dafür war. Seiner Ansicht nach hat der Captain recht damit, dass er in ihm einen hoffnungslosen Fall sieht, der nicht in das Team gehört. Nun erklärt Nog, dass es ihm nichts bedeutet, Baseball zu spielen. Darauf entgegnet sein Vater, dass es ihm etwas bedeuten sollte, da er gut darin ist. An seine Frau gewannt fügt er hinzu, dass sie auch gut darin ist und er sie spielen sehen will. Rom lässt sie wissen, dass er sie alle sehen will und dass er erleben will, wie sie die Vulkanier schlagen, auch wenn er nur auf der Tribüne sein kann. Das überzeugt die Anderen und Leeta erklärt, dass dies ein Memoent ist, in dem sie genau weiß, weshalb sie ihn geheiratet hat. Akt IV: TITEL Akt V: TITEL Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Bezüge zur Realität Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Sets und Drehorte Darsteller und Charaktere gehörte und auch gelegentlich die Rolle von Mannschaftsmitgliedern der Defiant übernahm. Joey hatte Baseball schon im Alter von zwei Jahren von seinem Vater, dem Hall-of-Fame-Spieler Ernie Banks. Joey war auch dafür verantwortlich, das Team der Vulkanier zusammenzustellen und er brachte einige Spieler, die wussten, wie man einen Schläger schwingt. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion)}} Trivia Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Wettkampf in der Holosuite auf st-minutiae.com Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:Take Me Out to the Holosuite (episode) es:Take Me Out to the Holosuite fr:Take Me Out to the Holosuite (épisode) nl:Take Me Out to the Holosuite